


two white dresses

by summerdayghost



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: There was no better show on Earth than a wedding.
Relationships: Amber/Blondie (Sucker Punch)
Kudos: 6





	two white dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of arranged marriage.

Their clients wanted a lot of things from them. But the most important thing, what it all went back to, was a great fucking show. There was no better show on Earth than a wedding. Even sincere ones were all about theater anyway. So why not put one on a stage and charge admission?

Both of them were in wedding dresses with skirts so short they might not have really qualified as gowns, but it was more than Blondie ever imagined for herself.

Blondie looked Amber in the eye as she said, “I do.”

That was the one real part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
